


growing attached

by nishanightray



Series: growing attached series (juzen) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Light Smut, M/M, jumin's pov, they are in a sort of... relationship? kind of, they're surely up for booty calls tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a moment of consideration, Jumin lets his fingers trace the same path he has drawn with his gaze. He feels Zen shiver under his touch, but he doesn’t stop there; he presses his thumbs on each of Zen’s hips and leans forward to kiss his skin, right between his shoulder blades. Zen jumps a little and squirms. His skin is hot. Everything’s hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing attached

**Author's Note:**

> it seems seven is not the only one who needs jesus

Zen’s hair have a weird, yet beautiful silver-grey color - they are almost shiny. Jumin can’t help but notice how his long ponytail, which usually covers his nape, has somehow slipped down laterally, falling on his shoulder and under his body pressed on the bed, leaving his shoulder blades and broad back completely naked, exposed to Jumin’s attentive gaze.

Jumin lets his eyes wander from Zen’s flushed nape to where their bodies are pressed together. For some reason, Zen doesn’t like to have sex while looking directly at him; although he has considerably warmed up to him, he’s still kind of wary towards him, as if he’s reluctant to show his weaknesses to him.

After a moment of consideration, Jumin lets his fingers trace the same path he has drawn with his gaze. He feels Zen shiver under his touch, but he doesn’t stop there; he presses his thumbs on each of Zen’s hips and leans forward to kiss his skin, right between his shoulder blades. Zen jumps a little and squirms. His skin is hot. Everything’s hot.

Zen raises himself a bit on his elbows and turns just enough to glare at him.

“Hey,” he says, “don’t do that.”

“Why?”

“You’re pushing in too deep, jerk.”

“Mm,” Jumin makes a non-committal sound. “You make the greatest sounds when I’m buried to the hilt into you.”

He can see how Zen’s nape and ears flush red at the statement.

“Don’t… ah… say that…”

“It’s true, though.”

“ _Oh my god_ —just—stop _talking_ ,” Zen all but whines, his face pressed in the pillow, his breath shallow.

Jumin wishes he could see what kind of expression he’s making; he considers turning him around, but Zen probably wouldn’t like it and, although Jumin enjoys their usual bantering relationship, he doesn’t really want to do that right now, not when he can push himself in instead, as deep as he can, making Zen squirm and shiver under him. A choked sound leaves his mouth. He’s obviously trying to muffle his voice, and Jumin lightly wonders if he can do him so hard that he’ll give up.

It’s always like that, with Zen – although they’re learning to accept each other, Zen still goes out of his way to go against him and Jumin feels compelled to push back, to do something to either shut him up or make him snap at him, which actually happens more often. Watching Zen lose his control over him is fun, makes him want to mess Zen up completely. The fact that Zen knows this and that he still fights him back, relentless and unwilling to acknowledge defeat, is perhaps what Jumin likes more about their relationship.

He’s never felt attraction towards women; he’s always been polite but cold towards them, and that’s where the whole rumor about his homosexuality has started from, he supposes (it seems to have also become one of the main subjects in RFA’s chat room and he genuinely can’t understand why his sexual orientation should be so interesting to anyone). What nobody seems to realize is that Jumin has never really felt attraction towards men, too. He doesn’t think he could ever look at Yoosung – or Seven, even _worse_ \- in that way, and he feels only brotherly affection towards V, his dear childhood friend.

Zen’s a whole different matter, though; he’s always been, which lead Jumin to consider that he’s actually only attracted to _him_. It’s mostly because Zen always antagonizes him, because he’s a challenge, something to conquer; it’s also that Zen’s a public figure and, as Jaehee insists, he belongs to the public in some way. Jumin knows he has always been territorial about the things he likes and wants (very cat-like).

As he marvels at the sounds – choked little cries, moans muffled in the pillow- that Zen’s making under him, Jumin thinks that, at some point, his desires of possession must have also extended to his relationship with Zen – there’s a distinct feeling of satisfaction in having someone nobody else can have.

He slowly pushes himself out and then quickly back in, pressing his thumbs in his skin, caressing his hips with rough fingers. Zen’s legs are trembling, probably from the effort of staying on his knees for a long time; rivulets of sweats wet his skin and a strip of pre-cum dirties the inside of his thigh. When Jumin hits a spot inside of him just _right_ , Zen’s voice comes out a little louder than intended, hoarse and wet. Jumin can’t hold back a smirk (he doesn't even try).

“You know, I usually don’t admit this, but you are right. You really are _handsome_ ,” he states, matter-of-factly.

“Why would you say that _now_ of all times?” Zen groans, obviously annoyed. “And shut the hell up, oh my god, what part of stop talking you don’t get—”

That’s the exact moment in which Jumin decides that it is, indeed, time to stop talking and move things forward. Without any hesitation, let alone any warning, he starts thrusting inside Zen as deep and as fast as he can, enjoying the sounds Zen makes while he desperately fumbles with his pillow; he’d try to cover his mouth at the cost of choking himself, just to prevent Jumin from hearing his voice like that.

(Jumin thinks it’s actually kind of _cute_. He can’t believe he has ever thought this about Zen, and wonders if he should mention it next time they quarrel just to rile Zen up.)

(Alright, so he admits he _is_ maybe a bit of a douche.)

As he feels he’s reaching his climax, his thoughts stutter and he lets his instincts overcome him – he quickly leans forward, his teeth grazing and then biting Zen’s skin, and the gesture makes Zen moan loudly and shiver and come rather messily on the sheets. Jumin follows him right after.

.

.

.

.

.

“Man, I can’t believe you _bit_ me!” Zen complains as he tries to angle a portable mirror to see the clearly visible teeth mark Jumin has left on his nape.

“Are you some kind of beast?” Zen grunts, his eyebrows scrunched together in a frown.

Jumin finishes adjusting his tie, mops a bit of dust from his dark grey tweed suit and finally looks up to see what Zen’s talking about. His eyes zoom in on the mark; it has reddened and Jumin thinks it looks rather nice.

“You seemed to like it,” he states, slowly raising an eyebrow. “After all, it made you—” he interrupts himself as Zen throws the pillow right at his face, efficaciously shutting him up for once (it’s way easier to make someone shut up when you’re not talking via chat, more often than not surrounded by with other weird fellows).

Jumin is not impressed at how smug Zen looks at the successful throw. He resolves to make him pay for this small affront by leaving even more marks on him next time they do this, since he can’t right now. He has to leave the hotel before someone eventually see the two of them together and he’s too worried about Elizabeth 3rd’s health to delay his homecoming.

Jumin gets up from the bed, grabs his briefcase (which he has been forced to bring with him since he has gone to Zen as soon as he has finished working in the office, escaping Jahee’s attentive monitoring) and goes for the door. He has just approached the handle when he hears steps behind him – he’s surprised to see that Zen has gotten up, even though his legs must hurt quite a bit.

“Well, goodbye,” he says, awkwardly.

Jumin notices Zen isn’t looking directly at him and it sort of ticks him off. He wants to grab his shoulder, pull him forward and kiss him in the middle of the corridor, which is, rationally speaking, a _bad_ idea for so, so many reasons. Jumin tries his best to stare back and nod, determined not to show his complex feelings at the moment, then he quickly leaves the place – _for fuck’s sake_ , it’s already the second time in a day he thinks of Zen as cute.  Perhaps it’s not simply a matter of possession anymore, he realizes as he sits in the limo he has already called and tells Driver Kim where to get a move.

Deep in thoughts and slightly flustered, Jumin lets himself slide a bit in his limo’s leather seat and sighs.

 _Truly handsome... absolutely irritating_.

 

 

 

(He’d better hope Jaehee would stay uninformed about this, or she would never ever let this go.)

**Author's Note:**

> even though it's only light smut, i feel shameless. i don't usually like writing smut, so idk how this happened...  
> well in the end it's just a bunch of headcanon put together
> 
> english is not my native language, so any advice is greatly appreciated!


End file.
